


Шесть писем, отправленных доктором Ганнибалом Лектером миссис Анжеле Петрелли, в период со 2-ого ноября 198* года по 26-ое сентября 200* года

by Cexmet



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Language: Russian, Romance, Unresolved Cannibalistic Tension, Weird Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См. название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть писем, отправленных доктором Ганнибалом Лектером миссис Анжеле Петрелли, в период со 2-ого ноября 198* года по 26-ое сентября 200* года

_О Жена, белые три леопарда под можжевеловым кустом_  
Лежа в полдневной тени, переваривают  
Ноги мои и сердце, и печень, и мозг  
Черепа моего. И сказал Господь:  
Оживут ли кости сии? Оживут ли  
Кости сии? И тогда мозг  
Костей моих (что давно иссохли) заверещал:  
Оттого, что эта Жена добродетельна  
Оттого, что прекрасна и оттого, что  
В помышленьях своих почитает Деву  
Мы сияем и светимся. 

_(Т. С. Элиот)_

 

2 ноября 198* года.

Дорогая Анжела!  
Не скрою, сейчас, сидя над этим, еще чистым, листом бумаги, я гадаю, точно влюбленный школьник: будешь ли ты удивлена, получив от меня письмо? Впрочем, может статься, оно так и не попадет тебе в руки, так что все мои волнения окажутся напрасными.  
С момента моего ареста прошло, полагаю, достаточно времени, чтобы ужас перед, столь по-библейски возложенными на меня «мерзостями моими», отошел на задний план. Ты, вне всякого сомнения, умная женщина, лишь единожды, вероятно, позволившая разуму ненадолго покинуть свой трон, дабы уступить его сердечному порыву – и именно подобную особу надлежит мне избрать своей дамой сердца. Я никогда не полагался на интуицию, но что-то – назови это, если хочешь, предвиденьем (о, какая жалость, что лишь в мифах и их литературных суррогатах людям может быть дан дар пророчества, чтения мыслей, невидимости, или, к примеру, хождения сквозь стены, не так ли?) – подсказывает мне, что ты не откажешь старому другу в толике внимания и ответишь на эти строки, пусть и немногословно.  
Поверь, я буду безмерно счастлив, если твои письма станут хотя бы самым скудным источником воды в той пустыне, что ныне меня окружает – увы, здесь не найти никого, кто был бы подобен мне или тебе, и это мучает. Мучает куда сильнее отсутствия свежего воздуха или солнечного света.  
Расскажи мне о своей жизни, Анжела, стань для меня дороже солнца и ветра. Расскажи мне о своем супруге, о детях, или, если тебя, как прежде, пугает и отвращает откровенность, одари меня парой слов о последней прочитанной книге. В память о былой дружбе – или, быть может, в благодарность за излечение, не дай мне умереть в одиночестве, лишенным радости общения с той единственной женщиной, что способна скрасить мои дни. 

С нетерпением жду ответа,  
доктор Ганнибал Лектер 

P.S. Любопытно, сочтешь ли ты меня влюбленным сумасшедшим, хитрым интриганом, преследующим некую загадочную цель, или же и тем, и другим? 

* * *

11 июля 199* года. 

Дорогая Анжела!  
Вынужден принести свои глубочайшие извинения: прошло почти две недели с тех пор, как мне передали твое последнее письмо (если верить штемпелю, то практически без задержки), а я только сейчас берусь за тот карандаш, которым всегда пишу только тебе. К сожалению, я был несколько занят, сочиняя ответ для другого моего корреспондента, крайне увлеченного индийского генетика, который, быть может, вызовет интерес и у тебя – любопытство, проявляемое им по отношению к людям, в том или ином смысле, стоящим на эволюционной лестнице выше, нежели homo sapiens, или, по крайней мере, в стороне от этого скучного вида, крайне велико (и, к слову, вызвано смертью его любимой дочери, которая, волею судеб, обладала с неким дефектом, о чем, впрочем, мой новый друг предпочитает не писать. Удивительно, как сильно и необратимо нас меняет смерть близких людей). Он даже упоминал вскользь, что считает меня одним из таких «особенных людей». Кому-то, возможно, все эти теории показались бы бредом безумца, лишившегося от горя последних остатков разума – но я, видевший, да и творивший, немало вещей, едва ли хотя бы снившихся тем «мудрецам», что склонны к здравомыслию, убежден в верности направления поисков, выбранного доктором Сурешем.  
К слову, покойная дочь – не единственный его ребенок, есть и сын, очевидно, обделенный отцовской любовью: даже имя его всякий раз пишется столь небрежно, что мне стоит немалых трудов его прочитать. О, бедное дитя, зачатое в бездонной тоске по умершей – или, тогда, еще умирающей – сестре! Вне всякого сомнения, каких бы высот он ни достиг в будущем, отец, не находящий и сейчас для него ни одного доброго слова, никогда не изменит своего к нему отношения. Впрочем, я несколько отвлекся. Ты, дорогая Анжела, всегда стараешься отвечать мне, сколько это возможно, сухо, и только в строках, отведенных для семьи, слог твой расцветает идеально-правильными розами, точно старинная иллюстрация к романтическому сонету. С тем же усердием, с каким доктор Суреш рисует себя Прометеем, и пытается убедить меня в том, что жизнь его – непрерывная однообразная пытка, состоящая из утомительных разговоров с примитивными коллегами, закосневшими в догматизме, и ежечасного разочарования в отпрыске – ты стараешься предстать в моих глазах добродетельной девицей из засахаренных историй для провинциальных школьниц. В твоих нежных словах я вижу сплошь: «вот она, я: золотоволосая и юная, похожая на ангела, сошедшего с Небес в Сочельник. Вот мой верный песик Нэйтан, который всегда приносит свой мячик, как бы далеко я его не закинула, вот мой славный котенок Питер, часами прыгающий в высокой траве, охотясь на бабочек и кузнечиков, а вот – мой добрый ослик Артур, что каждый день катает меня на себе, возит от дома и до ручья… так что же ты делаешь в моей сказке, Злой Серый Волк?». Но если и есть правда в этих словах, так только в том, что у мужа твоего – и вправду ослиные уши, как у царя Трояна, выросшие за три ночи, как вырастают у иных рога. Не говори, что боишься Серого Волка: разве ты не помнишь, что именно он сделал Красную Шапочку взрослой, открыв ей те ворота, что прежде были запечатаны. Не будь лицемерна, Анжела – ибо лицемерие твое хоть и прекрасно, как все, исходящее от тебя, но утомительно, точно так как же, как и чье-либо еще.  
Пожалуй, я вернусь к доктору Сурешу. Он сравнивает меня с кровососущими тварями, и утверждает, что я живу, питаясь чужими переживаниями и чувствами, выменивая их на крупицы своих мыслей. В этих словах есть немалая доля истины – но если он получает в обмен на краткие фрагменты исповеди, частицы моих мыслей, идей и теорий, то что, в обмен на откровенность, пусть, порой, и фальшивую, получаешь ты? Если сможешь – ответь мне этот вопрос. Я хочу знать, что ты об этом думаешь.  
И будь, ради нашей дружбы, нежна со своими детьми, особенно с младшим. Не уподобляйся моему отчаянному индийскому собеседнику. 

Со всей своей преданностью,  
доктор Ганнибал Лектер

* * *

2 ноября 199* года. 

Дорогая Анжела!  
Не думаю, что ты могла забыть об этом, но, все же, считаю должным сказать: сегодня исполняется ровно десять лет с тех пор, как я запечатал конверт со своим первым письмом к тебе. Кто-то скажет, что годы эти пролетели незаметно – но я ясно ощущаю тяжесть каждого дня и каждого часа, и только твои – из всего множества приходящих ко мне – письма помогают мне сохранять рассудок. Я храню эти сто сорок два послания, рядом с копиями моих ответов. Почти в каждый раз, перед самой подписью, ты зарекаешься продолжать эту переписку, но потом опять и опять поддаешься искушению.  
Я знаю, что ты не боишься меня (в обличие от многих других, с кем мне удается общаться), и никогда не боялась, даже узнав, что человек, помогший тебе избавиться от того нервного расстройства, на самом деле – серийный убийца. Из всех женщин, которых мне доводилось знать – ты, вне всякого сомнения, самая смелая и рассудительная. Я почти уверен, что эти мои слова покажутся ложью, но, все же, напишу их: твоя плоть никогда не привлекала меня с гастрономической точки зрения; твое тело прекрасно в целостности, в единстве с разумом и тем, что религиозные люди зовут душой, а Юнг окрестил «das Selbst», и их разделение, пусть и с целью самого глубокого взаимного познания из всех возможных. С определенным удовольствием я бы рассказал тебе, что сделал бы, например, с твоим старшим сыном, попади он в мои руки – похожий и на тебя, и на твоего супруга, дурное сочетание, точно вино со льдом – однако, боюсь, что твоя брезгливость или принципиальность может одержать верх над желанием продолжать эту переписку, и, посему, держу свои фантазии при себе. О, с каким наслаждением я вкусил бы твои мечты! Но, увы, я знаю все о твоей сдержанности и чопорности – ты точно боишься расплескать, как грязную воду на дорогой ковер, какие-то мрачные секреты. Думаю, если твою schatten омыть, и явить твоим близким, то они ужаснутся не меньше, чем ханжи, узнавшие правду обо мне.  
Впрочем, пора остановиться, если я не хочу ненароком лишиться единственной пищи для своего сердца.

Вечно помнящий,  
Ганнибал Лектер

P.S. Сегодня я чувствую сильнейшую влюбленность. Должно быть, чересчур увлеченно вспоминал тебя и то прекрасное каберне, что мы пили вдвоем.  
Будь целомудренна, Анжела, и не дай Артуру прочитать это письмо. Измена, о которой знают двое – не измена, но измена, о которой знает супруг – это почти преступление. 

* * *

7 августа 199* года. 

Дорогая Анжела!  
Полагаю, я в праве обвинить тебя в почти преступном невнимании: после двухмесячного ожидания я получил ответ столь краткий и сухой, что это было – прости за эту избитую метафору, она удивительно точна – почти физически больно. Мне, Диогену, оказавшемуся закрытым в бочке, трудно нанести более глубокое оскорбление.  
Впрочем, в этот раз ожидание было чуть менее мучительным: ныне меня посещает одна очаровательная молодая женщина из ФБР. Хотел бы я заставить тебя ревновать, но, зная, что это невозможно, честно скажу – мисс Старлинг, хоть и скрашивает мое одиночество, до твоего обаяния ей безмерно далеко.  
Еще один источник света, разгоняющий сумрак моего заключения – твои старые письма. Помнишь, я спрашивал тебя: ради чего ты продолжаешь этот своеобразный разговор, позволяешь мне задавать бесстыдные вопросы, и даже отвечаешь на некоторые из них? Ты тогда сделала вид, что не заметила этих слов, а сегодня я открываюсь тебе: я знаю, что ты высасываешь мои мысли и чувства через эти письма, так же, как я – твои.  
И далее – молчанье; до твоего нового: «уважаемый доктор Лектер!..».

Totus tuus,  
доктор Ганнибал Лектер 

* * *

25 января 200* года. 

Дорогая Анжела!  
Не задергивай в беспокойстве шторы и не звони, встревоженная, своим сыновьям (если, конечно, ты способна на что-либо подобное): это письмо действительно отправлено из Рима, а ныне я отправляюсь в Центральную Европу, намереваясь осесть в одном чудном городе, который не могу назвать: я верю в то, что ты никогда не предашь меня, но, увы, у стен есть не только уши и глаза, но и продажные сердца.  
Моя тоска по твоим письмам безгранична. Как хотел бы я снова ощутить твою тайную дрожь в словах о старшем сыне, или вкусить желчности с оттенком гордыни в строках в адрес людей тебе неприятных или неугодных! Представляя тебя то Иокастой, то Феодорой, то Нефертити, прекрасной спутницей зануды-Эхнатона, я скучаю по бесценнейшим страницам моей жизни, исписанным твоей рукой, а теперь, вероятно, сожженным, и тешу себя надеждой на встречу воочию: кому, как не тебе знать, что называющие меня «безжалостным чудовищем» неправы; кому, если не тебе, моя дорогая дама сердца, надлежит нестрашиться своего рыцаря, какая бы дурная слава не шла за ним следом?  
Да, в том письме, на которое я не успел ответить, ты, наконец-то, прибегла к тому, что одни именуют разновидностью «лучшей политики», а другие едва ли не приравнивают к варварству: ты прямо спросила меня, действительно ли я – один из тех уникумов, что по самой природе своей, наделены способностью летать, изрыгать огонь, или же творить нечто столь же достойное легенд? Что ж, я отвечу тебе предельно честно: я не знаю. Да, мне легко проникнуть в рассудок человека, но лишь благодаря интеллекту и, отчасти, личному обаянию; мое предвиденье произрастает из логического склада ума, а в быстроте моей реакции нет ничего сверхъестественного, это верно. Но верно и другое: я вбираю в себя часть силы, ловкости, и – если тот достаточно силен – разума каждого человека, чью плоть вкушаю. Однако, разве все те же мифы и легенды не говорят нам о том, что любой, съедающий мясо человека, получает, точно в наследство, обойдя завещание, последние жизненные силы, еще оставшиеся в теле? Да, быть может – я похож на тебя, Артура и некоторых из моих пациентов, оправдывавших теории Лавкрафта о потере разума, как расплате за особые дары, но, быть может – с позиции биологии я ничем не отличаюсь от обычных людей.  
Теперь, утолив твое любопытство, я откланиваюсь. До свидания, Анжела – или прощай. 

С благодарностью за все прошлое,  
доктор Ганнибал Лектер 

* * *

26 сентября 200* года. 

Дорогая Анжела!  
Сейчас, сидя в кафе, склонившись над эти листом бумаги, я гадаю: будешь ли ты удивлена, получив это письмо?  
Вернувшись в страну еще три месяца назад, я планировал скитаться по маленьким городам, но любопытство – не рискну назвать это влечение иначе – оказалось значительно сильнее, и ныне я прячусь в нью-йоркской толпе, положив сам себя на видное место.  
Ныне твоя фамилия на слуху, и твой старший сын прямо сейчас горячо что-то доказывает своему оппоненту, окруженный фальшивым ночным мегаполисом, приклеенным к стенам студии – в углу экрана телевизора, висящего на стене напротив моего столика, нетрудно различить полупрозрачную табличку «прямой эфир» – так что я вовсе не подбираюсь к столь дорогому тебе человеку, увидев в нем новую потенциальную жертву. Да, Нэйтан стал именно таким, каким я его себе и представлял: сама Америка, наряженная в свежую и, должно быть, сочную плоть, настоящий будущий президент – и соблазн не столько для гурмана, сколько для мясника; даже не верится, что глядя на него, можно не думать о стейке, антрекоте, или ребрышках, в которые так и тянет вонзить зубы. Он не создан для тонкой европейской кухни, не правда ли? О, да, я клялся прежде, клянусь и ныне: никто из твоих близких не падет от моих рук, пусть даже и настанет день, в который я пожалею об этой клятве – но как не может пьяница не думать о бутылке, так не могу и я, особенно глядя на некоторых людей, не представлять себе печеночный паштет или мозги с горошком (да, я знаю – слова о съедении мозга сейчас смотрятся дурной шуткой, особенно в свете того, что полиция, несомненно, подозревает меня в этих странных убийствах, вокруг которых столько молчания, что мое, вполне оправданное, любопытство, долго билось в стекло, как оса).  
Как бы ни пытался я отдалить те слова, ради которых взялся за эти строки, желание их написать пересиливает даже тягу к эффектным паузам и отступлениям. Итак, дорогая Анжела, я видел Питера, и, с первого же взгляда понял, что все твои расплывчато высказанные сомнения в отцовстве – не более, чем своеобразное кокетство: его сходство со мной очень заметно, и было бы почти абсолютным, если бы ему не передалась от тебя тонкость черт. Должно быть, твоя уверенность в том, что это дитя – плод нашей любви, была столь велика, что ты выбрала ему имя, абсолютно несочетающееся с моей фамилией. Мне не удалось расспросить его столь подробно, сколь хотелось бы – он довольно-таки осторожен, не связано ли это с тем, что в год его зачатия ты страдала острой боязнью незнакомцев? – но то, что он рассказал «любопытному пожилому джентльмену», весьма интересно. В нем действительно столь велико милосердие, или он просто зачарован процессом человеческого умирания?  
Скажи мне, боишься ли ты, что сын повторит путь отца – и грехи, и победы, как котенок, родившийся от тигра-человекоубийцы, и с детства тянущийся к людоедству?

Твой верный рыцарь,  
Ганнибал. 

* * *

30 сентября того же года. «Тэттлер», раздел частных объявлений. 

Мой верный рыцарь! Вот тебе слова из апокрифов Писания: «если умер муж твой, скорби, жена, ибо не возродится он уже, ни в сыне своем, ни в сыне сына своего».  
Если сможешь свернуть со своего пути, то оставь его. Если нет – то не отступай от заветов и клятв, и будь благословен. Аминь.


End file.
